Look Before You Sleep/Gallery
Outside Pink Sunny Rays moving a cloud S01E08.png|Covering up the sun. raincloud S1E8.png|It's Raincloud! Sun rays id.png|Sunny Rays in the beginning of the episode. Sweetie Drops and Derpy clearing branches S01E08.png|Derpy Hooves. Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png|Derpy flying by S1E8 ponies picking up branches.png|Ponies helping out. Applejack pulling down branches S1E08.png|Applejack, pulling a fallen branch. Dasy_does_magic.png|the earth pony daisy does magic in the background. Rarity using magic S1E8.png|She is good at making figures out of branches. Rarity "Ummm" S1E8.png|Rarity trying to figure out a way to make the branches perfect. Rarity has an idea S1E08.png|Perfect! Applejack and Rarity fighting over tree branch S1E8.png|Just pull them down! Rarity "Hey" S1E8.png|Rarity. Applejack talks to Rarity S1E08.png|Applejack. Rarity is mad S1E8.png|Uh, excuse me, Applejack. Rarity inhaling S01E08.png|Le gasp! Cloud Kicker and Parasol moving clouds S01E08.png|Cloud Kicker and Parasol blocking out the sun. Applejack looking behind S01E08.png|"Sorry, I don't understand 'fancy'." Applejack worried S01E08.png|You do know that these branches don't need a touch of, Rarity. Rarity running S01E08.png|She does not approve of wet manes. Applejack "There is just no pleasing ya is it?" S1E08.png|You gotta be so fussy about the littlest thing. Rarity "...any useful purpose?" S01E08.png|What? Applejack looks at Rarity with anger S1E08.png|''Rarity, everything's gotta be just perfect for ya doesn't it?'' Rarity smirking S1E08.png|That doesn't even make any sense. Rarity owning Applejack S01E08.png|Does not Infinity plus One, Ha! Applejack fed up by Rarity's lady-like whining S1E08.png|Ah'm not the slightest impressed right now. Rarity enraged S1E8.png|''Do you want to start this, Applejack?'' Rarity and Applejack stare-down S1E8.png|Let's leave before it's started, shall we? Rarity unimpressed S01E08.png|Ponyville in the background Applejack and Rarity receding S1E08.png|Off we go then. Applejack and Rarity clinging together S01E08.png|...Or not Applejack dry S01E08.png|Muddy hooves! Rarity clueless look S1E8.png|I do believe I hear my name being called. Applejack and Rarity stunned S1E8.png|Twilight? Twilight's invitation Twilight calls Rarity & Applejack S01E08.png|Twilight calls in Applejack and Rarity. Applejack has muddy hooves and must clean them before she can enter S1E08.png|She's gonna get mud inside the house. Twilight and Rarity "magical lightning rod".png|Rarity can sense that being stuck with Applejack won't be good. Rarity is happy S1E8.png|Rarity. Rarity points out Applejack's muddy hooves S1E08.png|''Not so fast'' Applejack and Rarity arguing S01E08.png|''Wouldn't you be kind and clean your hooves?'' Applejack meh S01E08.png|Hmmm, she doesn't enjoy cleaning her hooves. Twilight some storm S1E8.png|Spike is off to Canterlot, on royal duty. Twilight no trouble S1E8.png|Hmm Twilight? Are you sure this is such a good idea? Twilight happy gasp S1E8.png|....But,Rarity it'll so much fun! Twilight have slumber party S1E8.png|*clop clop clop* Twilight happy S01E08.png|A happy Twilight. Rarity thinking S1E8.png|Oh, I do believe I had an important event today, and I cannot attend your sleepover... Rarity "me" S1E8.png|Rarity, likes the idea of a slumber party. Twilight Sparkle to grab a book S1E8.png|She looks cute browsing for a book. Rarity reading Slumber 101 S01E08.png|Reading the slumber party book. Twilight "my own personal copy" S01E08.png|It's my own personal copy. Twilight be great S1E8.png|The sweet life of Twilight Sparkle. Rarity unsure about this S01E08.png|Smiling nervously Applejack with a hose S1E08.png|Careful now AJ, that hose seems to have much pressure. Applejack misuses the hose S1E08.png|She was supposed to wash her hooves. Now she's washing her face. Rarity having a bad feeling S1E8.png|This won't end well. Applejack clean S1E08.png|Applejack, walking in with clean hooves. Applejack gasping S1E8.png|What in tarnation? Applejack what in tarnation S01E08.png|I don't need your fancy words! Makeovers Twilight and Rarity mud mask S01E08.png|Green mud for the face. Applejack "now wait just a goldarn minute" S01E08.png|Are you serious? Applejack doesn't like the mudmasks S1E08.png|''So it's okay to have mud on your faces?'' Rarity mud mask S01E08.png|"It's to refresh and rejuvenate your complexion." Twilight giving makeovers S1E8.png|Twilight seems to be having a blast. Applejack is confused S1E8.png|What in the world? Applejack reading Slumber 101 S01E08.png|Applejack looking as if she'd never seen a book before. Applejack reading S01E08.png|She apparently doesn't enjoy what's in the book. Applejack ehem S01E08.png|So, what are you saying? Applejack looks to her side S1E08.png|..Come on, let's go find something else to do. Applejack looks surprised S1E08.png|Her face says it all. Twilight hooray S1E8.png|She looks so happy! Applejack mud mask S01E08.png|What. Applejack what in the world S01E08.png|Cucumbers on Applejack's eyes. Applejack om nom S01E08.png|Look, gals! No hooves! Twilight officially fun S1E8.png|She seems to have her front hooves stuck to each other. Applejack serious S01E08.png|Ah can't take one more of this. Applejack eww S01E08.png|Hoof shake, with a touch of spit. Twilight, Rarity and Applejack with mud masks S1E8.png|It's going to be so much fun. Applejack and Rarity aren't that excited S1E08.png|Twilight sure has a great time. Rarity, Applejack and Twilight makeovers S01E08.png|Not everypony is happy. Twilight checks off makeovers S01E08.png|Check. Ghost stories Twilight who go 1st S1E8.png|We have a few more things to do. Applejack challenges Rarity S1E8.png|I've got a better idea. Applejack telling a story S01E08.png|..And it went like.. Applejack cross eyed S1E8.png|Applejack's "ghost" story... Applejack oooohh S01E08.png|Oooohh...! Rarity has a better story S01E08.png|''Puh-leez!'' Rarity telling a story S1E8.png|Rarity's "ghost" story... Rarity OOOH S1E8.png|Ooohhh...! Ghost stories made up S1E08.png|But they are both "ghost" stories, they're all made up. Lights going out 1.png|A white scene. Lights going out 2.png|The lights went out. Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight telling stories S1E8.png|Ooh, you'll love my story. Twilight "it was a dark and stormy night" S01E08.png|Three ponies alone in a library.. Rarity scared of Twilight's story S01E08.png|...Then, two ponies were left... Applejack scared S01E08.png|..And, the last one? Disappeared too. Twilight headless horse S1E8.png|Twili-max! Ghost story lightning effect S01E08.png|Lightning appears as a linear gradient. Who knew? The Headless Horse silhouette 1 S01E08.png|Oh no! Twilight's turned into the Headless Horse! The Headless Horse S01E08.png|Grr! Rarity and Applejack scared S01E08.png|Twilight got them good. Twilight "Gotcha" S1E8.png|I got you good, didn't I? Twilight story check S1E8.png|And, we're all check. Rarity and Applejack noticing the hug S01E08.png|Awkward... Rarity and Applejack after clinging again S01E08.png|Let's pretend that never happened. Marshmallows Twilight wants smores S1E8.png|Our next activity starts now. Applejack...uhm... what S01E08.png|Hmm, appearently Pinkie Pie isn't the only Pony who can break the laws of physics. Twilight ohhhh S1E8.png|"Ooooh!" Applejack about to eat S1E8.png|They sure do look good. AJ chewing S1E8.gif|"No, ya just eat em'!" *burp* Applejack noming S01E08.png|Puffy cheeked Applejack. Rarity "at least say excuse me" S01E08.png|Rarity looks disgusted. "You could at least say excuse me, Applejack!" Applejack wide-mouthed S01E08.png|I was just about to! And then you interrupted me. Applejack pardon S01E08.png|Rarity waits and waits for a proper "Excuse me." What does she get? "Pard'n." Truth or Dare Twilight truth or dare S1E8.png|Truth or Dare,is next. Twilight sees Rarity and Applejack arguing S01E08.png|Huh? Twilight game suppose S1E8.png|Is this what Truth or Dare really is? Twilight read rules S1E8.png|It says a lot of stuff. Applejack dictates Rarity's dare S1E08.png|I dare you,Rarity! Rarity being dared S1E8.png|Rarity hearing Applejack's dare. Twilight have too rule S1E8.png|You do know what it means,right? Applejack watches Rarity complete her dare S1E08.png|..Ha,of course I do. Applejack laughs at Rarity S1E08.png|Are you sneezing or laughing, AJ? Rarity soaking wet S01E08.png|Wet Rarity. Rarity is not amused by Applejack's dare S01E08.png|..And,I dare you to put on a girly dress. Applejack surprised by Rarity's dare S1E08.png|You give a dare you get a dare. It's what makes the world spin. Applejack in fancy outfit S01E08.png|Truth or Dare, at its best Twilight get a turn S1E8.png|Maybe we should tone it down a bit? Twilight maybe not S1E8.png|I'm more confused than ever. Twilight see AJ mad S1E8.png|I dare you not to comb your mane. Twilight see Rarity mad S1E8.png|And I dare you to comb yours. Twilight check off S1E8.png|Hmm,girls? Pillow fight Twilight lets see fun fun S1E8.png|Let's see what's next. Twilight pillowfight S1E8.png|..Says, Pillow fight! Rarity objecting S1E8.png|I will not participate in such a childish game. Rarity frowning smugly S1E8.png|Applejack, you got Rarity angry now. Rarity mad after being hit with pillow S1E8.png|Rarity with feathers. Rarity mad in a close-up S1E8.png|IT! IS! ON! Rarity yelling after being hit with pillow S1E8.png|This is your fault! Applejack gets hit by a pillow S1E08.png|Ah,feathers! Applejack kicking pillows S01E08.png|Kicking pillows. Rarity mid-being hit with pillow S1E8.png|Apillowcalypse! Applejack throwing pillows S01E08.png|Roping pillows. Rarity looking mad and determined S1E8.png|Not fair! Rarity with her pillow armada S1E8.png|Using magic, Rarity's got pillows on her side. Twilight I get it S1E8.png|Ooh, now I get it... Twilight FUN! S1E8.png|...Ha, what fun! Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.png|Caught in the crossfire of a pillow war. Applejack dodging pillows S01E08.png|Leaping to dodge the pillows. Rarity dodging a pillow S1E08.png|Left. Right. Dodge. Pillows. Twilight in pile S1E8.png|Covered in pillows Twilight. Twilight Sparkle covered with pillows S1E8.png|Wow, she has a lot of pillows. Sleep(less)over Rarity in bed S01E08.png|Keep your muddy hooves on your side. AJ vs. Rarity S1E8.png|Even in bed, they're still staring each other down. Applejack looking mad at Rarity S1E8.png|''Element of Generosity'', hogging the blanket! Rarity squinting madly at Applejack S1E8.png|Now whose hogging it. Rarity complaining about Applejack S1E8.png|No cocooning. Rarity trying to get her blanket S1E8.png|HEY! Rarity squinting madly S1E8.png|Be quiet! Rarity sitting alone in the bed S1E8.png|This is how a lady does it. Applejack and Rarity "that's not gonna happen" S01E08.png|..But, I ain't a lady, I'm a cowpony. Rarity five legs S1E08.png|Geronimo! Applejack shocking Rarity in bed S1E8.png|Rarity: You did that on purpose! Rarity mad at sleeping Applejack S1E8.png|AJ: Sorry, what? I'm sleeping! *snores* Rarity fixing the covers S1E8.png|I have to fix the bed. Rarity fighting over the covers S1E8.png|Give me the blanket! Twilight enough! S1E8.png|Be quiet! Rarity talking mad at Applejack S1E8.png|Great! You woke her up! Rarity and Applejack rubbing faces S1E8.png|When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek Twilight ruined my 1st S1E8.png|I mean seriously?... Twilight anything go wrong S1E8.png|...What could possibly go wrong? Twilight hiding under blanket S1E8.png|Twilight had jinxed it, but what else is new? Weather crisis Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack afraid of the rain S1E8.png|Gasp! Rarity sad face S01E08.png|Sad face. Rarity scared S01E08.png|Ah! Twilight scream S1E8.png|Oh my gosh! Applejack dangling from rope S01E08.png|They see me hangin', they watchin'. Rarity cleaning S01E08.png|Un. Fabulous. Rarity covering her head with a book S1E8.png|My mane is going to get ruined. Twilight recover S1E8.png|There is a giant tree. Twilight not ok S1E8.png|I can't forgive you this time. Twilight there giant tree S1E8.png|Like, there's this giant tree right here. Twilight freaking out S1E8.png|When all else fails: Research! Twilight still at books S1E8.png|Ugh, can't find a page on fallen trees! Twilight nothing about branches S1E8.png|..Is this the right book? Applejack asks for help S1E8.png|If she'd only stop obsessing over the tiniest details. Rarity "but I'll get all icky" S01E08.png|But...The Filth Rarity let's do this! S01E08.png|You're right Applejack! Twilight "Does this count as camping?" S1E8.png|Applejack and Rarity, planning. Rarity Unleashed S1E8.png|Rarity: The Magic Unleashed. Rarity dirty S01E08.png|Muddy but still happy :) Rarity sad S01E08.png|Poor poor Rarity she's all dirty Rarity happy again S01E08.png|There.. Rarity and Applejack hug S1E08.png|Rarity and Applejack hug and make up Twilight pretty S1E8.png|Awwh, cute! Twilight wait a min S1E8.png|Wait a minute. Twilight not in book S1E8.png|..Did I miss a page? Conclusion Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight laughing S01E08.png|Laughing like good friends do. Rarity "Are we getting any warmer?" S1E8.png|It's not? Twilight uhh no S1E8.png|..No. Twilight 2 more left S1E8.png|..But, you still have guesses. Overjoyed Applejack and Rarity S01E08.png|Applejack and Rarity, guessing together. Twilight sitting with smiling Rarity and Applejack S1E8.png|Got their hopes up. Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack are happy S1E8.png|Twilight smiling. Twilight just so nice S1E8.png|A cute shot of Twilight. Twilight win together S1E8.png|I was just glad to see you both getting along so well. Rarity with hair curlers S1E8.png|Rarity knows she owes a certain cowpony an apology. Rarity "rubbing it in" at Applejack S1E8.png|I'm even more sorry. Twilight 1st party success S1E8.png|Is it just me, or did Twilight just lose her own perm? Twilight have fun check S1E8.png|And, our slumber 101, is a check! Happy Rarity and Applejack S1E08.png|Playing and laughing. Twilight dear PC S1E8.png|Dear Princess Celestia.. Applejack and Rarity staring offscreen S1E8.png|''How about another night?'' AJ and Rarity react to Twilight's proposal S1E08.png|''We'll see...'' Twilight smile S1E8.png|Hee hee. Category:Season 1 episode galleries